Subscription television service providers (such as cable, optical fiber, or satellite providers) can provide customers with numerous viewing options including an increasing number of video-on-demand (VOD) programs. However, the number of VOD programs that can be made available at a particular time is not unlimited. Thus, providers may limit the amount of time particular VOD programs are made available or may simply not offer some programs as VOD. Providers may rely on variety of factors to select which VOD programs to make available to customers. However, providers may not be aware of certain programming that is of interest to a significant number of customers and, thus, the programming may not be made available to customers through VOD.